plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 19
For the Chinese version of the level, see Pirate Seas - Day 19 (Chinese version). |EM = Four |FR = A Pirate Seas pinata |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Produce at least 1750 sun |Objective 2 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |before = Pirate Seas - Day 18 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 20}} Difficulty The Swashbuckler Zombies and the objectives are huge threats. It can make the player lose easily without being noticed, as the Swashbuckler Zombie lands right next to the flowers. A Wall-nut or Spring Bean should help stop the aforementioned zombie. Because of the other objective, to produce 1750 sun, the player will need to use more sun producing plants, or overall, better sun producing plants to meet the goal, like Twin Sunflower. With a low zombie density in a quick level, the flower objective is easy to achieve, however this also makes the sun objective harder. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Final flag; 500%/7 Plant Food}} Strategies Strategy 1 Notes: This strategy is for all versions. *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Wall-nut **Spring Bean **Iceberg Lettuce **Repeater *Plant two columns of Sunflowers. Plant Spring Beans and Iceberg Lettuces. If you want, you can plant one more column of Sunflowers. *Immediately plant a Wall-nut in the third row, fifth column tile to stop the Swashbuckler Zombie. *Plant one column of Repeaters. Strategy 2 Created by Kicifixa *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower- To create lots of sun. ***You can also use Sun-shroom. **Primal Wall-nut- To protect the flowers. ***You can also use boosted Infi-nut. **Chard Guard- Bonus protection. ***You can also use Spring Bean. **Guacodile- Bonus protection. **Fire Peashooter- To deal massive damage. ***You can also use any other peashooter or big range attack plant. **Hurrikale- Bonus protection. **Blastberry Vine- Bonus protection and attack. ***You can also use Pyre Vine or Pea-nut. *Plant one or two columns of Primal Sunflowers. *Plant column of Primal Wall-nuts on flowers. You can also plant Chard Guards. *Plant two or one column of Fire Peashooters before the flowers and plant Blastberry Vines on Fire Peashooters. **If you use Pea-nuts plant one column of Fire Peashooters before column of Pea-nuts. *If zombies is close to flowers use one of bonus protection plants. Gallery Day PS 19 FR.png|First time reward Psd19firstU.png|First stage Psd19U.png|By PS - Day 19 (PG234) - 2.png|By SOPS19.PNG|By Pirate Seas Day 19.jpg|By Mustacheythenoob Trivia *This level is identical to the second star challenge variant of the Pirate Seas - Day 1 (except without the "Don't lose any lawn mowers" challenge) before the 1.7 update. **Before the 1.9 update, the level actually did require the player not to lose any lawn mowers. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Produce at least 1750 sun - Pirate Seas Day 19 (Ep.95)|By Plants vs Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day 19 Walkthrough How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 19's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with extra objective(s)